Because You Loved Me
by The Angelic Enigma
Summary: Just a one shot of Crystal being thankful for having a great life and how much she is loved by her friends and family.


Because You Loved Me

It was a silent and beautiful night as Crystal made her way through her home in Raleigh, North Carolina. Life was going great and she couldn't be happier. Entering the media/office Crystal turned on the iPod that was in the iPod dock a smile coming to her face as a familiar song began to play. It was Celine Dion's "_Because You Loved Me"_ one of her favorite songs by her favorite singer.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Walking around the room Crystal came upon a poster of her and her sisters Diamond, Roxanne, Aaliyah, and Allison. Since the sisters were all from Charleston, South Carolina they decided to name their little group after the city. They were known around the world as "The Holy City Sisters" or HCS. Through the years they were her biggest support system especially since she became a professional wrestler. Growing up the sisters had their share of fights, but what siblings didn't. Crystal knew that no matter what she did or what she went through her sisters would always be there for her.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Another picture was one of her parents David and Jamina whom she was lucky to have. Throughout her life they supported everything she did from her dreams to becoming a wrestler to being an artist. Her parents always gave her the love she needed to make it through life and for that she would be forever grateful. Crystal smiled when she came upon a picture of what she called her _"Alma de la Familia" _which was Spanish for "Soul Family." They were the people she had become close to while working in the WWE. The main group consisted of her best friend Trish Stratus, her brother-in-law Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Mark Calaway, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon, and Shawn Michaels. Over the years others have become members of the group and eventually became members of her actually family.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Coming upon another picture Crystal could see it was one of her brother-in-laws and future brother-in-laws. The group consisted of John Cena, Randy Orton, Phil Brooks, and Mike Mizanin each of whom she was very close to. They were like the brothers she never had and were now lucky to have as brothers. They all worked in the WWE with her and supported her and her career and was always there for her when she needed them often looking out for her when her husband couldn't do it. No matter what happened Crystal knew that her brothers were going to be there for her.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

A picture of a little boy with brown hair and green eyes and a little girl with blonde hair and blue-green gray eyes came into view. Out of everything she accomplished in life Crystal's two biggest accomplishments were the twins Aaron and Sapphire. One of her dreams was to get married and start a family and Crystal couldn't have been happier when her son and daughter were born. Every day she got to see them grow and learn and it was amazing to see how they turned out be when they grew up. Little Aaron was like a miniature version of his father always jumping off something and painting his face. He may be like his father, but Aaron's personality was like that of his uncle Matt. Sapphire was every bit like her mother and was like a mini version of her as well. Personality wise she was like her godmother Trish.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

"Angel" a soft drawl came from behind her.

Crystal turned to see the love of her life and the keeper of the key to her heart enter the media room Jeff was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked over to where Crystal was standing in front of a shelf full of pictures and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey _mi Corazon _it's late what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question Angel."

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have the life I have and to have a family and friends that love me. That and I was looking at some memories," Crystal said holding up a picture of the twins.

"Our pride and joys," Jeff said with a smile on his face.

"Yes they are."

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

The couple then came upon one last picture. It was of them on their wedding day which was taken at Matt's house where the wedding took place. Crystal had been in a couple of relationships, but none were too serious and her boyfriends never really supported her decision to become a wrestler or were using her because she was rich or famous. However after meeting Jeff for the first time she knew that he was something special and became his best friend. It was until after she came to the WWE that she found her feelings changing. Lucky for her Jeff felt the same way and she couldn't be happier. Jeff was there for everything she went through and vice versa. He loved her for her and that was all she ever wanted. Through the good and the bad Crystal knew that Jeff was going to be there for her. He was her _mi Corazon _and nothing was ever going to change that. With Jeff and her family and friends Crystal knew that no matter what she was going to be loved.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_


End file.
